


sana & elias | the long game

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Heartbreak, Siblings, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: When Elias sees the black of Sana's clothing at the window, he's knows without a doubt she heard everything. And as any big brother worth his salt would, he goes to check she's okay.





	sana & elias | the long game

Elias caught the black figure move away from the window from the corner of his eye and his heart sank. Somehow he just knew. Knew it was Sana and that she’d heard everything. A rough sigh escaped his lips, catching Mutta’s attention. He was lying in the grass just below him, his dark eyes looking up at Elias where he sat in a deck chair. “What’s up, dude?”

“Nothing,” Elias replied, his hand moving to rub the top of head, his cropped hair against his palm. Elias sat for a few minutes, debating what to do. He could leave it. Maybe Sana hadn’t heard them at all? Or he could go check she was okay and see if she wanted to talk. But maybe she wanted privacy. Maybe she already knew. It was her best friend after all. Plus, he wasn’t exactly her favourite person right now.

Elias’ teeth worried at his bottom lip as he considered what was best. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Mutta asked again, still staring up at him. Had he been watching him this whole time? The dude could be perceptive sometimes.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just going to head inside for a moment. Won’t be long,” Elias said, finally making a decision. He needed to check on his sister. She could tell him to go to hell if she wanted but at least he would know he’d tried.

Elias rolled his eyes as Adam shouted after him to get him a drink.

When Elias reached Sana’s door, he hesitated for a moment before knocking three times. “Sana,” he called but no answer came. “Sana, I need to talk to you. It’s important.” Still no answer came.  

“Sana, please,” Elias pleaded, resting his hand on the door knob. “Let me in, please.”

“I’m busy,” came Sana’s weak voice and again, Elias knew. Knew that she’d heard. Knew that she was upset. His heart sank all over again.

“Sana, I didn’t know. I swear I didn’t know,” Elias’ own voice held a pained quality as it spilled against the door, his forehead now pressed to the painted wood. His hands now also rested palms flat against the surface, eyes squeezed shut. “Sana, please let me in.”

Silence hung in the air and he thought she was going to ignore him. After what seemed like forever, he heard shuffling from within her room and he stood back from the door just in time for her to open it. Sana stood in front of him, black make up smudged under her eyes and her cheeks tear streaked.

“Oh Sana,” spilled out from under his breath as Elias reached out and tugged his little sister into his arms, hugging her to him. He felt her deflate against him. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

After a moment, Elias let her go and Sana nodded towards her bed. Elias walked into her room and went to sit down while Sana closed the door behind them. He figured the last thing she wanted was her parents knowing she was upset. Sana took a seat beside him.

“I just… I knew they had kissed but I don’t know, I guess after yesterday I thought maybe there was a chance. Maybe he did like me. Maybe the kiss was a mistake. Maybe I could get over it. You know?” The words came tumbling out of her unchecked, and Elias did nothing but listen while he curled an arm around her shoulder for comfort. “Why not me, Elias? Why not me?” Her voice cracked on the last words. 

Something passed over Elias’ expression at the mention of the kiss. He hadn’t known but he didn’t interject.

Sana’s hand came up to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall with the back of her sleeve. “And why did it have to be him? She could have had anyone… why him?” She knew Elias didn’t have the answer, they were rhetorical questions.

Her hand pressed to her forehead and her eyes fell shut. She was growing weary. Crying while fasting wasn’t ideal.

It wasn’t just physical tiredness though, she was emotionally drained too. She’d been keeping so much, everything, to herself. Sana needed this, needed someone to unload on. The load felt lighter already. She felt less alone. But she was sure if hadn’t felt at rock bottom that she’d have continued carrying that weight by herself for the foreseeable future. Perhaps it was better this had come sooner rather than later. 

Sana felt Elias’ arm tighten around her shoulders and he squeezed her arm. “I think he,” Elias paused for a moment, as if considering his words. “I think he’s a coward that has taken the easy way out.”

Sana’s brow furrowed and picked up her gaze to look at her brother. “What?”

“Do you think I would have encouraged you if I had known? Do you even think I would have encouraged you if I hadn’t already caught the way he looks at you? His lingering, longing looks? The way he gravitates towards you?” Elias said, the look in his eyes intense with conviction. “Do you think I would risk your heart? My baby sister’s heart?”

“No,” Sana said, the word but a whisper.

“But Sana, you’re the long game and some guys, even good guys, aren’t ready for the long game,” Elias continued, and he watched as Sana’s eyes cast down. “But he’s a coward because he wasn’t straight with you and worse still, he went for your best friend. That’s not okay. I thought he was better than that.” Now it was Elias’ turn to look away, disappointment and guilt written all over his handsome features before his voice picked up again. “I mean, there’s always a chance the guys are wrong. I could talk to him if you wa-”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sana interrupted, her nose sniffling and reddened from crying. “You’re right. I am the long game and if this is what playing is like, then maybe I’m not ready either.”

Elias chuckled at Sana continuing his metaphor and a weak smile tipped the corners of her lips. “It’s Ramadan. I have more important things to be focusing on right now, I can’t be wasting energy on a boy.”

Elias’ smile spread across his face and he reached out to wipe away a stray tear from the corner of Sana’s eye. She may be talking a good game right now but it was obvious she was still upset. A person didn’t just get over something like that in a few minutes but he was happy to see she was determined to try.

“That’s the sister I know and love,” Elias said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you too, brother,” Sana replied, that smile brightening more.


End file.
